User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper
'Sup everyone and welcome to my fifth battle! I'm so glad to see more users watching my battles as the series goes and I can't thank you enough for the time you waste to see them and for the positive comments. And speaking of comments, I'm also glad that I receive more suggestions from you guys, so if you have any idea, don't be shy and post it at the comment section below and I can make a good battle out of it! ;) So thank you, once again, for watching. Tomorrow will be my very first ERB News, so stay tuned to see what's going to happen. I think this battle turned out great, since I have here not one, but TWO guest rappers. I would like to say MASSIVE HUGE thanks to Dragon guest starring Crypt Keeper and Noah guest starring the surprise third-party rapper. So, hope you'll enjoy our work! This battle features the narrator of The Twilight Zone, Rod Serling rapping against the narrator of Tales from the Crypt, The Crypt Keeper to see which one of them is the better horror narrator. However, another horror narrator will step into this battle and show his talent, as well. Beat : Cold Heart Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Rod Serling :' (starts at 0:23) You're traveling through a new dimension, where you see a rap battle take place Between a fabulous man of class, and an Old Witch who’s a big disgrace Tormenting him with my splendid rhymes? It’ll be for me such a delight He better starts running away, because this is his Judgement Night Submitted for your approval, a Beverly Cleary with progeria Who’s not scary and frightening at all, he might even belong to Equestria Crypt claims that he’s the better narrator, but the tides have turned It looks like this pathetic Grim rip-off just stepped into the Twilight Zone. 'Crypt Keeper :' (0:47) Hello Boils and Ghouls! Welcome To Tales From the Crypt! Let me tell you a story, while Rodman tries to get a grip. About a jew in a world war who had Nightmares as a child, And then later had a show, which to be honest was very mild. And then there was yours truly, who turn Educate to Entertain While I reach The Outer Limits you have nothing to Gain! I'll make a Sacrifice by ripping off Serling's Purple Heart! When compared to me You're only 44 out of 100% dark! 'Rod Serling :' (1:10) This comes from the one who’s show needs a better management But there’s no need for it, cause I will deliver some Fitting Punishment Against this ugly puppet who looks like something out of Jim Henson Trust me! There are many ways to Kill Ya! Do I have now your attention? I have a lovely and suave voice, but what can I say about yours? It’s exactly like your awful comics, it really needs to be ignored My stories are dark and great, while yours are laughable and funny If you think you’re gonna win here, you’re nothing more than a Dummy ! 'Crypt Keeper :' (1:23) You're right in a way Rod, I am pretty funny with my puns, While the two reboot of your show take away any fun, You have an Undertaking Palor and it’s really quite horrid! Keep the suit, remove the face, and leave you in a Forrest. Maybe then you'll be relevant, but for now you'll be damned, I got toons, films, and game shows ! You’ve been Crypt Jammed! I drop rap bombs at 20,000 Feet if you step to me, ‘Cause you’re a damn dirty ape in a crummy Night Gallery! (Between 1:58-2:09 the backrounds of both Rod and Crypt are changing slowly into one and a laugh is heard. Then a mysterious guy appears to reveal himself as.....) 'Mr. Creepy Pasta :' (2:09) Two little narrators, all alone, about to journey into the unknown, My rhymes break bones, leave heads ringin, you’ll be asking WHO WAS PHONE I AM GOD on the mic, and when against this Norman Bates clone, You’ll find Serling to be dethroned when I get into my Twilight Zone So these lonely phony cronies are thinking that they’re MCs, Stepping to me, The OG from YT, you can call me MCP So allow me to begin with this fool who think’s he’s the Creep Show Creep Looking like Mr. Bones with a show so boring, it makes me Go To Sleep Spitting static like Slender on you pretenders, your scripts are about to get flipped While you fails go to shit, and now your rotten tails in the crypt BEN drowns in my flow, you’d better stay low, your rappings too slow, Rest in pieces with the less, I’ve canceled you worse than your shows WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP-''' (Twilight Zone jingle) '''BATTLES OF HISTORY !!!! Poll Who won? Rod Serling The Crypt Keeper Mr. Creepy Pasta Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts